The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent that it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine may use a turbocharger to increase density of air and consequently the amount of air that enters the engine. The increased amount of air enables more fuel to be injected into the engine, thereby increasing engine power. A turbocharger generally includes a turbine, an air compressor, and a common shaft that connects the turbine to the air compressor. The turbine is driven by exhaust gas that flows from an exhaust manifold. The air compressor is driven by the turbine to compress the air that enters an intake manifold.